


Tea Time

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Month 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Edo expected a vampire.  He didn’t expect what he found – a vampire who made him a cup of tea and wanted to talk.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tea Time

**Title:** Tea Time  
**Characters:** Edo, Saiou  
**Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 1,622  
**Genre:** Drama, Supernatural|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX Aus, E3, 1-shot with no dividers; GX Month, Day #17, Putting The D in Destiny  
**Notes:** This takes place in a modern-ish AU but with the existence of vampires and other supernatural creatures known. This may begin a new series for me. That remains to be seen.  
**Summary:** Edo expected a vampire. He didn’t expect what he found – a vampire who made him a cup of tea and wanted to talk.

* * *

He’d been told a vampire dwelled here. Edo eyed the place distrustfully. It didn’t look like any lair he’d seen before. Most of the time what he saw were places that were run-down, old, and as much death-traps as they were places for anything vaguely human might want to spend their time. 

He’d never noticed that vampires had much of an interest in interior decorating. Yet from what he could see, this place had been clearly kept up. 

_This isn’t right._ What he should do was go back to base and bring in a few more of the others. This wasn’t a mission that he should do alone. It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d found himself dealing with an entire nest of vampires instead of just the one he thought would be here. 

He shook his head. He’d dealt with nests before. He checked to make sure he had enough holy water – Juudai _told_ him it was holy water and while Juudai could be flaky as hell, he usually knew when something had been blessed – and that there were enough stakes to deal with a nest. A nest consisted of anywhere from three to thirty vampires. Beyond that and even he would go looking for a little assistance. Probably someone with a few more muscles, like Kenzan. 

Certain of his tools, he carefully prowled forward, keeping an eye out for any signs that the area had been booby-trapped. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. Frankly, that worried him more than if he’d seen danger. If he’d seen traps, at least that was what he would have _expected_. But no matter how he circled the mansion, all he saw was a single door and several windows. None of them were broken and all of them had glass in them. 

_They’re not even blackout curtains._

His skin crawled. Something wasn’t right about all of this. If this was where a vampire nested, then he _had_ to clean it out. Leaving even one vampire could mean that there would be more. He’d seen what happened when vampires got out of hand. 

A tiny part of him forever mourned his first partner. He would never forget having seen Ryou, surrounded by starving vampires, with only one stake in his hand, urging Edo to get out of there. He’d fled – he had nothing else he could do at the time. It was just the two of them. 

He wanted to believe Ryou died there. The alternatives weren’t ones he wanted to think about. 

He brought his attention back to where he stood now, in front of the door. He heaved in a breath, checked the heft of his stake, and moved closer to it. He expected the door to be locked – it wasn’t. Granted, that wasn’t much of a surprise. This wasn’t a neighborhood prone to burglars and if it had been, they would likely only strike at a vampire’s lair once, with limited odds of emerging on their feet. 

On the other side of the door there stretched a corridor, with several doorways opening off from it. All of them were closed except one at the far end. Of course. The hallway was lit like any other hallway, with normal electric lights. 

_Do vampires pay the electric bill?_ He’d never encountered this before. Usually lairs were lit with candles or lanterns. He’d not heard anything about someone leaching off of the power grid here. But he hadn’t checked, either. 

He started to wonder how much he’d failed to check on that he should have. Then with a firm shake of his head he moved forward. It wouldn’t matter once he found the vampire – or vampires – and took them down. 

He headed for the one open door, making certain not to move too quickly or let a single footfall sound. When he reached the door, he ducked as low as he could and peered inside. Even vampires didn’t stare downwards that often. 

Never before had he seen a room like this in a vampire’s lair. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought that since seeing this place but this was a properly decorated and organized _sitting room_. A fire crackled in the fireplace. There were two chairs pulled up near it, one turned as if inviting him to sit in it. In between the chairs there rested a table, and on that table someone had set a cup of tea. 

Edo mentally swallowed at that. He never ate or drank for at least an hour before he went out on a hunt and even from here he could tell that it was his favorite flavor of tea. How had whoever set this up known? 

“Because there isn’t much I don’t know about you, Edo Phoenix. Please, come in and sit down. Your tea is getting cold.” 

Before the first word finished begin spoken, Edo leaped back, raising his stake and looking for whoever spoke. Then he spied movement and from the other chair there rose a tall figure. 

Edo wasn’t one to be distracted by an attractive face or form. More than one such person had attempted to distract him with their looks. When they were vampires, he dusted them and went on about his life. When they were human, he ignored them and went on about his life. But now he stared at the one who stood there and breathed in quickly. 

Whoever this was, they stood taller than he did. Their hair was a rich blue black and fell down in a shimmering wave to his knees. The eyes were a glimmering shade of amethyst that pierced into Edo’s heart and made him wonder about everything he’d ever known in his life. But perhaps worst of all – the stranger smiled. And he had fangs. 

“You’re a vampire,” Edo said, straining to keep his attention on what was important. He needed to plunge his stake into this person and yet he couldn’t move. 

“I am. I am also Saiou Takuma. It is a pleasure to meet you in the flesh at last.” Saiou gestured to the chair. “Please join me. I made this tea for you.” 

Edo took two steps forward before he stopped himself. “What? Why would you do that?” This made no sense at all and every instinct he owned told him to do the deed and get out of there. But he didn’t. 

“Because you’re thirsty. Because we need to talk and it’s better if we do that while you’re not thirsty.” Again he gestured to the chair. Edo did his best not to look into those eyes; a vampire had to meet your eyes in order to control your mind. But he found himself going over to the chair regardless. 

“What do you mean we need to talk?” He asked as he settled down in there. The chair was very comfortable. Saiou returned to his own chair and folded his hands over one another. 

“You are a vampire hunter. You seek to avenge the death of your father.” He stared into the flames. Edo wondered what he was thinking. “I can help you with that.” 

Now Edo suspected _something_. He had all along; this just made it worse. “Why would you? Do you know who did it?” 

“Yes, I do. But you won’t believe me and you won't like it. So I will not tell you – yet. Not until you know that I can be trusted and that I would not name this person unless they were the one that you seek.” 

Edo eyed his new acquaintance suspiciously. “What are you talking about?” He wasn’t at all sure of if he could trust someone who called him by name when he’d never mentioned his name. Granted, he’d been killing vampires for three years now. A few of them had escaped – they probably told stories about him. 

“There are vampires who can be trusted and those who can't. I can guide you to those who consider humans nothing but cattle and ensure that you do not harm those who would prefer to feed only off of those who are willing.” A bit of a smile flickered across his lips. “I am of the latter. In seven hundred years I have fed only on those who willingly offer themselves to me. There are not as many of those as there could be.” 

Edo frowned. “As many people to offer or as many vampires who do that?” 

“Both. But we can discuss that in detail later. You came to kill vampires. I can take you to a nest of vampires that stalk and kill humans – or worse, sometimes turn them to increase their ranks.” 

Edo shook his head. “Why don’t you kill them if you know where they are?” He knew what vampires were capable of. Super strength, super speed, a variety of powers, all that would make killing others child’s play. He’d never seen vampire kill vampire, though. 

“Because a vampire cannot kill another vampire. Only humans can do that. Or sometimes others – but you are human. And you want to kill them.” Saiou said simply. Edo stared at him. Had he gone to sleep without even being aware of it? All of this seemed a little surreal to him. 

Then he slowly picked up the cup, sniffed at it, and took a sip. It was exactly what he’d thought it would be. Whatever else Saiou was, he could make an amazing cup of tea. 

“Tell me more,” he said at last. If he tried to kill Saiou now, he’d lose out on important information. He could do it another time – when he’d killed all the vampires Saiou knew about. 

And maybe after he’d had a few more cups of tea. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Anyone actually believe that Ryou is perma-dead? As opposed to undead?


End file.
